Problem: Evaluate
\[\log_{10}(\tan 1^{\circ})+\log_{10}(\tan 2^{\circ})+\log_{10}(\tan 3^{\circ})+\cdots+\log_{10}(\tan 88^{\circ})+\log_{10}(\tan 89^{\circ}).\]
We have that
\[\tan (90^\circ - x) = \frac{\sin (90^\circ - x)}{\cos (90^\circ - x)} = \frac{\cos x}{\sin x} = \frac{1}{\tan x}.\]Then
\[\log_{10} \tan x + \log_{10} \tan (90^\circ - x) = \log_{10} (\tan x \tan (90^\circ - x)) = \log_{10} 1 = 0.\]Summing over $x = 1^\circ,$ $2^\circ,$ $\dots,$ $44^\circ,$ the sum reduces to $\log_{10} \tan 45^\circ = \boxed{0}.$